The Empire
by CrashingDreamsandBluerSkies
Summary: "We are no better then your so called 'protection agency', we are neither good nor bad. We supply weapons for both sides aiding neither more then the other. However we are condemned for actions similar in that of your service. You openly let men and women who have a license to kill enter your homes and yet we are the enemy" Welcome to the Empire Mr.Bond we hope you enjoy your stay.


A/N: I don't own anything I enjoyed Skyfall immensely and the song She Wolf by Sia and David Guetta. So this is their brain child in the shape of what could be a multi fic story. It does have Oc/canon and hopefully it lives up to expectations. I wanted to explore a different side of MI6 and Bond. Enjoy

_A shot in the dark_

_A past lost in space_

_And where do I start?_

_The past and the chase_

The striking woman walked out of the courtroom her black heels clicking against the pavement. Talking in hushed tones to man similar in looks to her own she quickened her pace towards the awaiting black car.

"Miss! Miss! What do you have to say against allegations you are involved in a terrorist organisation linked with the attacks of the MI6 building late last year?" A man with a microphone and an entourage of camera and sound crew said hurrying to catch up with the woman.

Turning to meet the advancing men she handed her bag to her accomplice as she turned placing a fake smile on her lips. As the man shoved the microphone for her response she simply smiled and smoothly answered the question with ease "I would have to deny such claims as does the court. It was a terrible event what happened to MI6 however I am unaware of being involved in such organisations. Good day and God Bless" and with her final sentiments she nodded to the camera, shook the man's hand and made her way into the sleek black car giving her brother a grimace.

"Sister. That was too close. Next time. Next time it'll be our heads on the chopping block" her brother spoke grimly as the car made its way to their destination. The man was slim, not much muscle tone with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His face was lined and said lines were only highlighted by the sun streaming in through the window.

The woman simply sighed pulling off her black gloves and hat and coat, to reveal a white jewelled business dress with blue heels and matching cropped blue hair. Her brother simply shook his head pressing the button that separated the driver from the passengers.

"You really think we'll be caught again? Yes there will be speculation but as far as the media and London is concerned we are but simply civilians who were caught in the crossfire. Don't look so solemn Michael tonight is the night to celebrate" the woman amended. Shaking her blue hair she bent down to retrieve her cell phone from her handbag when a jolt flung her back into her seat.

Looking to her brother she raised a brow before pushing the button down to address the driver. "What's going on? Honestly we do have places to be" the woman exclaimed to the Driver before noticing a very proper man racing through traffic. He was dodging cars left, right and centre as another man not so well dressed followed on. Groaning she pushed the button to hide the driver as she turned to her brother as he revealed to hand guns. Nodding she opened her door crouching low so that she wasn't hit by the crossfire and slid the gun in the direction of the man.

Crouched low she watched the man duck down and retrieve the gun giving her a quick nod however still cautious about her intentions. The woman then scrambled back in the car ordering the man to get them out of there. The driver agreed and slammed the accelerator weaving his way through cars and people. It wasn't like MI6 to make such a public disturbance.

"That was close April. Do you think the plan will work?" The man said as the woman rubbed her wrist discontently looking out the window at the carnage. Shaking her head she turned back to her brother. "We have to hope so. If not It's over" April amended once more as the driver halted the car outside a decrepit Fish and Chips store.

Opening the door for the two of them April payed the man and walked to link arms with her awaiting brother. Together they walked into the shop and towards the counter where they ordered Fish and Chips _**without the sauce. **_A man with an eye patch and scars appeared seconds later ushering them to follow him through the musty back rooms of the store to what could only be described as the cargo room. Tapping three times he waited for another man to open the door and usher them inside placing a finger to his lips signalling the man they wanted was busy with 'client'.

April entered after her brother and was met with the head of MI6 himself and what she could only place as either an intern or his family. Walking discreetly she perched herself upon a stack of wooden crates marked with red saying "DO NOT ENTER". Watching the company she listened as the younger man explained they needed something for internal warfare, something that was discreet and at best couldn't be traced.

The heavier man sitting across from them nodded and revealed a large black box in which he unlatched the latches and revealed a black rifle. However it seemed to have been customised to be much more lethal. April smirked slightly at the younger mans quizzical face. The man seemed to be analysing the rifle's properties yet however could not come to a conclusion.

"We call that one Bessy. She's a Blaser R8 customised for your pleasure. So interested?" The heavier man asked the two MI6 men. The two men nodded with the older of the two asking for fifty prototypes to be made up. The man agreed and motioned for April to lead them out.

"Follow me please" she instructed as she beckoned the two men to keep up with her pace. Weaving through the back rooms she opened the door that leads the men to the shop and to their awaiting car. April bided the two men goodbye as she turned closing the door once more, her blue hair falling into her eyes as she made her way back to the cargo room.

"How did it go then kid? Give the blighters what not? Or did ya do the cowards way out and entangle them with your words?" the heavier man said as he handed the rifle to the eye patch man. "I didn't think you knew the meaning of entangle Sir. However it did go well, the Government has no reason to sniff around anymore, isn't that right Michael?" April directed at her brother who had for the most part been observant of the situation.

"Quite right. But we need to be picky with who we deal with. Anyone fishy and we slit their throats. We don't want any more trouble" Michael explained from his post leaning against the frame of the door. April nodded in agreement with her brother whilst toying with a chain around her neck.

"Well then we better get to work. Bessy doesn't make herself" Sir ordered as April and Michael opened boxes and started assembling items. "Oh and April. Since you're not scary lookin' I'll get you to deliver these here weapons" Sir said before disappearing into the back rooms. April simply rolled her eyes before continuing on with the assembling of fifty Bessy's .

Back in the Q Branch of MI6 a certain Quartermaster tapped furiously on his keyboard searching for a certain rifle model. How had he never seen one? It was impossible. Quintessentially impossible.

_Then again he had been wrong before. _

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please send me a review with you thoughts and things I could do better. Also I am using the Q from Skyfall and April is my OC (she's not a bond girl so don't worry). More to come. Enjoy readers!


End file.
